A dedicated compressor and motor may be configured to pressurize ambient air for use as fresh air in the cabin of an aircraft. The compressor may be, for example, a single stage centrifugal configuration driven by a variable speed permanent magnet motor. Conventionally, this motor may be cooled by an air cooling technique.